The Source Trick
by mionemobp
Summary: Molly and Lucy finally meet in their seventh year, though they take forever to realize they're related. Finally they do. Based loosely on Disney's Parent Trap (both of them).
1. Chapter 1

Brown eyes met blue.

_And dance your final dance_

Red curly hair moved with its owner to meet with the woman with the brown eyes.

_This is your final chance_

A man's hand reached out to non-verbally ask for a dance.

_To hold the one you__love_

A delicate hand accepted the gesture.

_You know you've waited long enough_

The two danced, not speaking.

So, believe

"Hello, Miss Martinson."

_That magic works_

"Hello Mr. Weasley."

_Don't be afraid_

"You can call me Percy."

_Of being hurt_

"Well, call me Audrey."

_Don't let this magic dies_

"I don't recognize you from Hogwarts."

_The answer's there_

"I didn't attend Hogwarts."

_Oh, just look in her eyes_

"Where did you go?"

And make your final move

"Beauxbatons."

_Don't be scared, she wants you to_

"When did you graduate?"_  
><em>

_Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave_

"Ninety-four."_  
><em>

_Don't let this moment slip away..._

"Oh, the year after mine."

_Now, believe_

"And I take it you attended Hogwarts."_  
><em>

_That magic works_

"Yes. Gryffindor house."_  
><em>

_Don't be afraid_

"I had a cousin attend."_  
><em>

_Afraid of being hurt_

"Who was it?"_  
><em>

_Don't, don't let this magic dies_

"Alicia Spinnet."_  
><em>

_The__answer__'s there_

"My twin brothers are in her year."_  
><em>

_Oh, just look in her eyes_

"Oh?"

And don't believe that magic can die

"Fred and George Weasley."

_No, no, no, this magic can't die  
><em>

"I have heard of them before."

_So dance your final dance  
><em>

"You can tell me about what you have heard over dinner next weekend."

_'Cause this is  
><em>

"I suppose I can do that."

_Your final chance._


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy Martinson sat alone in her compartment on the Hogwarts Express, looking outside the window at the trees and landscape they passed. This was the first time she was ever on the train going to Hogwarts, and she was extremely nervous. All her cousins were muggles, so she was alone, unless she had any friends coming, which was extremely doubtful.

Her mother had not wanted her to come, so she had homeschooled Lucy for the last six years. It was only after her mother had gotten a job at St. Mungo's that she had sent Lucy to Hogwarts for her final year.

To say she was nervous was an understatement. She was unable to calm her nerves, since she had to make new friends, and be away from home for a year. She was not ready for this, but her mother had told her that she would do well at Hogwarts.

The compartment door slid open before Lucy heard some giggles. It was some blond girls, and they went silent when they saw her.

"Can we sit with you?" one of them asked her.

Lucy nodded, turning back to the window.

"Are you new?"

"Yeah. I was homeschooled by my mom, and she got a busy job last month, so she sent me here, since she can't teach me."

"What's your name?"

"Lucy. Lucy Martinson."

"I'm Rebecca. This is Tina, and the Regina."

"What house are you guys in?"

"Hufflepuff. We're one of the top houses in Quidditch. All three of us are on it. Are you going to try out?"

"I don't know. I need to see what the workload for NEWTs are, before I commit to anything."

The four of them talked, and Lucy felt a lot better about going to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley walked into the Great Hall on September 1st of her final year, ready for her final year at school. She had no idea what to expect, except the hard classes. It would be even harder being Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor team. Being Quidditch Captain would be hard, but she knew she could do it. After all, her dad believed in her, and so did her Aunt Ginny.<p>

"Molly!" shouted someone from the Gryffindor table. It was her cousin, James. He was a year younger than her. "You cut your hair!"

"Yes, James. I did. Very observant."

"Funny. When are Quidditch tryouts? I mean, since Martin and Joey left, we have to replace them."

"I know. That's generally what happens when someone leaves the team." She waited for the shove he would give in reply. "I expect we'll have them at the end of the week. Apparently there are people who want to sign up already. I knew they would, since we _are _the best team."

"Who is on the list?"

They continued to discuss try outs, as Roxanne and Fred joined them.

"Did you see the new girl?" asked Roxanne. "Apparently she's a transfer from Beauxbatons. And get this, she's a ginger."

"There's bound to be a lot of new girls," replied James. "They're called first years."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Shut it, James. She's a seventh year. I wonder if we're related to her."

"I dunno. Are we related to any Martinsons?"

They all shrugged.

The sorting started, and they clapped when necessary. The new girl was sorted, and Molly's eyebrows rose.

"Does she look familiar?" asked Molly.

"She looks like you," answered James.

_Shit, _she thought.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat up on the stool and clenched her eyes shut. She was nervous, and hoped she would get sorted into a house at all. It would be humiliating if she was told she wasn't good enough for the school.<p>

_Worried? I wouldn't be. You're intelligent and clever, and would do well in Ravenclaw. You also have a sense of ambition, and you're smart enough to get what you want. But your loyalty to everyone dominates everything, and for that, HUFFLEPUFF! _

Lucy walked over to her table and sat next to Rebecca, before digging in to her food.

Up in the Common Room, Molly sat next to the fire, thinking. That girl had looked so much like her, but it had to be a coincidence. There were doppelgangers all over, she was bound to have more than one. A set of snapping fingers broke her out of her reverie. It was Roxanne.

"Thinking about the girl?"

"Yeah. It's got to be some sort of coincidence, right? There have to be tons of doppelgangers around. I can't be the only person who looks like me."

"She really freaks you out, huh?"

"A little, but I can avoid her. She's in Hufflepuff, not Gryffindor."

The two went up to their dorm and started to talk about Roxanne's Head Girl duties, and Molly being Quidditch Captain. After a while, the two of them fell asleep on Roxanne's bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday came, as did Quidditch try outs for both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. It was tradition for them to do try outs at the same time and then scrimmage for the first practice. The Gryffindor team had always been the winner since Molly had joined the team.

"You are just like my father," Michael Wood said. He was the keeper for the team, and when he graduated at the end of the year, she worried for the future, as she knew that Gryffindor would be lost without him.

"Then you should be used to it."

He looked at her with an _are you kidding me _face. "Fine. Bring on the newbies," he said, as he and Molly left the ground on their brooms.

"Watch out for Lily, guys. I have seen her play, and she is superb," James cut in.

"Almost all of us have seen her play, James. We are related to her, remember?"

"Maybe you guys should look outside your family. You might find great talent."

Molly considered it. "If they can outfly Lily as a chaser, then sure. You know why we always win. We have skill, even if it's because we know each other so well. And you know us as well. You basically grew up with us, Michael. And we have to find someone outside the family anyways. After Lily joins, we'll still have an open spot. Do you know anyone?"

They were interrupted by the Hufflepuff team arriving, with people trying out for both teams trailing behind them. Rebecca Harris, the captain, flew up to talk to Molly, with the other people following behind her.

"We have three people to find: a beater, a keeper, and a seeker," Rebecca said. "You?"

"Two chasers. Shall we start now on our sides of the pitch and then take a break at lunch? If we have finished by then, we can do the scrimmage before lunch and then head up?"

"Sounds good. Let's do it."

The two teams split directions before calling out names.

"Lily Potter! Come and start us off!"

Lily was about to take off from the ground before someone scoffed. "Typical, choosing family over everyone else. How about you choose someone else, Weasley?"

Molly flew down to the person who spoke. "What's your name?"

"Scott Finnegan. Third year."

"Right, Scott Finnegan. Who won the Quidditch cup your first and second year, hm?"

"Gryffindor."

"And how many Weasleys were on the team both those years?"

"Four."

"Correct. Do you think you can fly better than Lily here? Because she inherited her flying gene from both her parents. Do you know who her parents are?"

"Erm…"

"Harry and Ginny Potter. Not to mention that she has been playing Quidditch with her brothers and cousins since she was five years old, so I apologize that my picking her first has offended you, but I have been watching her play for seven years. After she has gotten the chance to show her skills, you can go next. And if you can't fly any better, then I _will_ tell my entire family. My family is rather huge, so if you are worse than Lily here, then basically everyone in my family knows, which is a lot of people, will find out about your ego before the month is over." Molly took a break to see what Scott's face looked like, and he looked like he might cry. "But if you walk away now, I will do nothing. I won't even tell anyone you're about to cry, but everyone might find out anyways, since news travels fast."

Scott turned and walked up to the castle, and Molly turned and smiled at Lily. Both of them flew up to join the team, and Molly smirked at her cousins, who were smirking back.

"Making someone cry, and it's not even practice time yet," said Roxanne. "Pay up guys."

Tryouts went well. Lily was welcomed onto the team with open arms. The second chaser was not as easy to find, but Molly thought they did pretty well. They chose Scott's quieter younger sister, Ruby, who was in second year as well, and the team went down and waited for the Hufflepuffs to finish.

On the other side of the field, Lucy was waiting with the other potentials for the team. Rebecca had told her that she could go out for seeker, after all the training she had given Lucy in the last few days.

"Lucy Martinson!" Lucy flew up to Rebecca, who told her to try to seek the snitch first. They released it, and Lucy searched for about a minute for it before she tore after it. It took her another few seconds to catch up with it, before she caught it. Taking it back to Rebecca, she smiled.

"Nice job, Lucy. You were the last seeker, and you saw and caught it the fastest, so you are on the team." Lucy smiled at that, and went to go sit in the stands, next to an earlier find, who everyone called Hugo.

"Hey, can I sit here?"

"Sure. I'm Hugo. That was some nice seeking up there."

"Thanks. I'm Lucy."

They got to talking, and Lucy learned that he was the second youngest of all his cousins at Hogwarts, and that he had ten who were either attending, or who had already left.

"Do you have any siblings?"

Lucy shook her head. "My parents never married. My dad knocked my mom up, and they broke up about three months after I was born. Other than that, I never met him. I only know he had red hair."

"Why do you say that?"

"My mom has blonde hair. Last I checked, I have red hair."

"Lucy! Hugo!"

The two of them looked over to Rebecca, who beckoned them over to her.

"Okay team, welcome Lucy, Hugo, and Johnny to the team. We hope to finally beat the Gryffindors, but it might be hard. Just know, the game we are about to play is a scrimmage, just to have fun. Do not beat yourself up about it. I am going to train you based on your performance here."

The two teams faced each other on the pitch. Molly looked at the new Quidditch players and smiled at Hugo. She knew he would be a good beater, even though he was small.

A whistle came from below, and Molly immediately left to get to her spot to find the snitch. She saw the new seeker on the other side. But Molly looked for that small reflection of gold. It took about thirty minutes for Molly to see the snitch and tear after it.

Lucy went right after her, though her broomstick was not as fast. Molly leaned forward and sped up, Lucy doing the same right behind her. She closed the gap between the two, but Molly was the one to catch the snitch. The Gryffindors watching below jumped up and cheered. Molly flew down to the pitch, not even looking at the other seeker.


	4. AN

I am editing this story, before I post any more. It'll take place at Hogwarts, since this is a story about magic. I am sorry!


End file.
